Many WiFi access points (APs) have traditionally used single band antennas due to the radio architectures used. For example, an AP operating in both the 2.4 GHz and 5 GHz bands would have separate antennas for each band in order to maintain some band-to-band isolation. For example, a multiple input multiple-output (MIMO) access point with 3 radio frequency (RF) paths would employ six antennas. A MIMO access point with 4 RF paths would employ eight antennas. However, for access points employing duplexers to maintain the proper band-to-band isolation, dual band antennas can be useful. Good designs delivering efficient omnidirectional coverage are desirable.